


coming up roses

by Ozzy1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzy1/pseuds/Ozzy1
Summary: 高中生和中年人谈恋爱。





	coming up roses

**Coming up roses**

1.  
你知道那种酷孩子，高中在食堂里有固定位置和喝不完的酸奶，抽完前排约翰的内裤边还能理直气壮地坏笑，每天穿过停车场时至少有半打穿着热裤香喷喷的女孩子冲他抛媚眼的那种，普通人撞见一次起码能倒霉半个月，没错。  
彼得帕克反正是这么想的。

青年人彼得帕克还会想想，对于他来说比较糟糕的一天是当你活生生给自己跑出一个猫王头还没有赶上地铁，最后凭借意志力爬上楼梯时在扶手上摸到一块还很柔软温暖的口香糖的时候；至于超级糟糕的一天，你捞着一台新捡来的DVD播放机风生水起地走进家门，一转头发现自己的阿姨正和一位新鲜升级版的高中酷哥代表坐在沙发上分享家庭自制红枣吐司，你他妈就是没能做好自我介绍，而后者端起咖啡杯开始神经兮兮地冲你眨眼睛，哇哦，那真的酷极了，嘭！等等等等，现在你在干什么，你正在盯着一把小锉刀思考人生因为你得把接下来的半个小时花在划拉自己利落甩到他手上的粘性蛛丝这一重大工程上。他快速且持续地对你的组装电脑进行毫无发展性可言的口头攻击，依然不忘提醒你手下动作要轻慢小心因为他穿了一件相当标致的西装外套。  
并且你刚刚答应了要跟他混超英界，现在心情还有点激动，还不能说太多话，可能会哮喘。  
“注意点，睡衣崽，汤姆福特。”  
“嗯嗯，”青年人帕克使劲转动眼球往上看，他从这个角度能看到一把漂亮胡子和一对鼻孔，“很快了很快了，斯塔克先生。”

他确实给了我一套酷得开花的新制服，彼得后来经常一边玩手环上的投影一边这样想，我的肌肉在紧身衣里面看起来真的很不错。但嘿，还记得前面说的倒霉半个月么，呃。

这他妈真是高中生彼得帕克遇见过最操蛋的事了。

 

2.  
放学的时候彼得绕去了复仇者基地。  
“嘿斯塔克先生，我刚刚想起来我们还没有交换过电话号码……”  
“你刚刚穿着这身衣服站在楼下敲门了？”托尼斜躺在沙发上眯起眼睛。  
“你知道我才下课来着，哦谢谢你，幻视，啊嗷他刚刚是不是直接从茶几中间穿过去了……总之是啊我刚刚下课就过来了我想我总得有个联系你的方式是不是，谢谢你，幻视，说起来你吃东西吗？不吃？真的不吃？太遗憾了……”  
“帮个忙，下次不要穿成这样敲我的门，”托尼接过幻视递来的咖啡坐直了，“除非你的计划是入室盗窃。”  
“什么，我难道应该从窗户里进来么？不会有什么声波炸弹之类的无差别攻击么……”  
“有。”幻视冷静地把沙发上的所有靠背一个一个拿起来垫到自己背后，彼得怀疑下一秒他就会变成半透明然后陷进一堆棉絮里。  
“有很多，”托尼十分客观地补充道，“这就是我给了你一套这个——”他空着的那只手和枫糖浆色的眼睛随意地在空气里画了个可能有七个维度的圈，精确地把整个彼得（不连同他的书包）包围起来，彼得不知道为什么，他腰部以下的肌肉变得非常紧张，他觉得自己可能又要哮喘了，但是斯塔克先生显然没有注意到，因为他正在悄悄往杯子里吐两秒之前送进嘴里的咖啡，并且相当平静地继续，“——的原因。”  
“行……我下次进来之前改敲屋顶。所以，斯塔克先生，关于我该怎么联系你的问题……”  
幻视突然站起来了，“两位想边吃边谈吗？”彼得在面罩底下张了张嘴，安静地观赏幻视从脖子上长出一条完整的围裙。  
“留下吃完饭吧，睡衣崽。”托尼也站起来了，他脸上的表情和当时邀请彼得去德国时的神色异曲同工，有一点点悲壮，更多的是找到战友的欣慰；他的眉头舒展，嘴角上扬，每根睫毛都在如释重负，并且幸灾乐祸。托尼的棉T恤下摆打着褶，他晃晃悠悠地走过来拍了拍彼得的肩膀，于是高中生的腰部以上也紧张了起来。他像橄榄球队那个该死的四分卫（好吧，稍微没有这么高一点）似的揉了一把彼得的头顶。  
“吃饭了，把面罩摘了。”

 

3.  
他真的不太想摘的，因为没有面罩单穿制服的话真的很像一个白痴。  
彼得真的有仔细观察过。  
于是他告诉斯塔克先生他不想在更多人面前暴露身份。

然后幻视当着他的面用三种射线把他扫了一遍。

 

4.  
当天晚上彼得回家很晚，因为他们最后在基地里点了披萨。  
并且他真的拿到了斯塔克先生的私人号码。  
真的很私人的，斯塔克先生还说不可以在早上三点到七点之间给他打电话。

我一定要打给他，凌晨两点睡觉之前彼得下定决心，我可以和他聊聊高分子材料的压缩和神经生物学。  
或者问问他能不能帮忙解决一下高等代数的作业问题。

 

5.  
托尼从小就学得很快，他有从他父亲那里继承来的脑子，一个实干家；他憎恨无能为力，因此努力工作，尽自己所能地对人们负起责任。并不是说他有多喜欢自己，但他相信他选择了正确的道路。  
没有人想要永垂不久。可是人生短暂，而斯塔克家唯一的儿子不再追求享乐也不再年轻，也不是说托尼在意或者懊悔——他有过更坏的时候，好在他向来都能照看好自己——大概吧。但当然如果每天都能不那么累的话，真的会是比较好的事情。

无论作为军火贩子还是超级英雄，托尼斯塔克都做过不少不够光彩的事，每一件都像一只半透明的幽灵，一点点把无声的重量注进他的关节里。然而此刻托尼近乎绝望地回忆着究竟是哪一出孽债追来的报应这么汹涌，残忍到要在凌晨两点半连扑带拱地将他推向一场生机勃勃的高中数学恶梦中去。

 

6.  
“这些矩阵星期五教你就足够了，我可以给你系统权限。”  
“那……那也可以吧，我想？只是现在还没有到三点，我刚刚跟做贼似的回到家现在累得不得了，天哪，但愿我不会在星期五说话的时候昏迷过去，……明天就要考试了，老天，斯塔克先生，您能不能把星期五的声音弄得更死亡金属一点，比如窒息或者玛丽莲曼森那种……”  
“玛丽莲曼森不是——”  
“或者六尺之下……”  
“就赶紧——发题目过来。”  
“哦……星期五准备好了吗，星期五？女士？”  
“安静点，”托尼走到泛着微蓝荧光的屏幕前坐下，凌晨两点半，他疲惫不堪却清醒得要命，他不敢相信自己正准备把这段适合破坏和沉默的大好时光浪费在高中生线代题上。  
“现在是斯塔克慈善时间，睡衣崽，我会讲的很快，你最好打起精神来。”

 

7.  
彼得不会弄砸考试，托尼在讲到第三节的时候就知道了。他是个聪明的年轻人，或许这也是他感到与他有某种共鸣的原因，年轻人用相当独到的方法把过剩的精力献给纽约和课业，可能有点马虎；但即便如此，蜘蛛侠的超能力用来作弊也绰绰有余——别说你从没想过这个，得了吧。  
然而托尼没有挂断电话，直到星期五变得真的很死亡金属之前他都很乐意这样做，轻声且快速地说着自己熟悉的无害语言，在短暂的沉默之后得到年轻滚烫的柔软回答。

这不是坏事，托尼斯塔克偶尔也用得上陪伴。

 

8.  
如果有什么比钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠一起在周末的纽约街头漫步更可疑的事的话，那只能是托尼斯塔克和高中生帕克坐在汉堡店里分享一份薯条了。彼得对此很兴奋，他绷着嘴角一会儿把袖子卷上小臂一会儿又放下来。托尼坐在他对面用鼻孔和下巴交替着看他，少年的眉骨像一支分明的函数。他的目光从彼得的左肩头划到右肩头，经过那一块裸露的领口时再一次意识到他的新战友是多么年轻而完整，新鲜得像是可以把鞋带系上秒针尖儿绕着北极点四处飘，肋骨包围着一颗沉甸甸的完好心脏想要拯救很多人。这种近乎温暖的力量让托尼的胃感到异常安稳，于是托尼开口了，装模作样地带着一点严苛口气。  
“你看起来就跟那些糖分摄入过高的二货青少年一样，嘿，别晃了。”  
彼得这就停下了。但你知道，他不是那种乐于享受安稳沉默的人，至少今天不是。这也让他很为难，因为他着实没想好该说些什么。拜托，让他先说话，彼得伸手去够最后一根薯条的时候期待着，要不然我就要表演T恤的一百零八种脱法了。  
谢天谢地托尼开口了。

“听着，德国的事情我很抱歉。”  
“那很好玩，斯塔克先生，说真的，对于第一次出国旅行的经历来说，这真的很棒。”  
“我不知道你对抗登机廊桥这么感兴趣，你还记得吗，你被撂倒了几次？被打趴在地上的人可不是我。所以，你别打断我，我很抱歉——”  
彼得相信世界上一定有不少人会因为能在四十秒之内听托尼斯塔克道歉两次而倍感骄傲，但是显然彼得不是其中一员，他试图正视托尼的眼睛，但托尼似乎正在以一种低落的姿态观察自己的咖啡杯，这样一来要找他的眼睛就非常困难了——无论那是一双多大多明亮的蜜糖色的眼睛。于是他非常干脆地打断了托尼，“你不需要，斯塔克先生，”高中生最后把灼灼目光投进了托尼的睫毛间隙，“我知道你在做正确的事，阻止更坏的情况发生。我很乐意和你一起战斗，所以下一次需要去踢别人的屁股的时候，你知道该上哪儿找我——我们能再要一点薯条吗？”

“你做完家庭作业了我们就能，你做完了吗？”  
“哈哈，一点都不好笑——”真的，彼得一点都不觉得好笑，他恨死自己当时想不出个更好的借口了，比如他的小蜥蜴一天要去街角排泄三次什么的。现在斯塔克先生一定觉得他就像个乳臭未干的书呆子，乳臭未干？拜托！  
“这确实是生活中很重要的一部分，我是说，至少在你达到承诺年龄之前——”  
这他妈太不公平了，凭什么中年人可以肆无忌惮地对高中生开年龄玩笑？“嘿，老兄，我已经到承诺年龄了！”彼得咧起嘴角想做出个狠厉表情——等会儿，承诺年龄是几岁来着？  
但是另一方面，托尼从他年轻朋友的气急败坏里找到了极大的乐趣，他抱着逗猫的心态将这场对话带向一个不可控的方向，并顺手给自己指了一条名为“完蛋”的通天大路。“嘿，嘿——听我的，我在高中很受欢迎，我当时岁数还比你小些，但我依然是学校里的大明星。你得释放自己。张扬一点，让人们看到你，看到你内在强大迷人的那一面，而不是——你明白吗？但是不要太刻意，做的精妙一点，相信我，他们吃这一套。”  
“你总有个喜欢的人是吧，睡衣崽？”

 

9.  
如果你是那种酷孩子，那种每天最关心的事是自己的头发梳得够不够高而不是走进生物教室的姿势是否帅气的狂妄混蛋，在这儿我得礼貌地请你放下手机去操你自己，毕竟彼得也是这么想的。我是说，他本来挺好的，真的，纽约卫士才不在意英语课第四排那个红发女孩喜不喜欢不抹发胶的豆芽菜呢。但是他已经三周半没见上斯塔克先生了，连电话和短信都没有，都是因为三周以前那个周末发生的那件事——噢，彼得把鼻尖埋进课本里，细细碎碎的记忆从草稿纸上重新爬回他的大脑皮层。上个周末，曼哈顿岛蓝得像电影特效一样的天空底下，中城高中优等生彼得帕克做出了他人生中最具有冒险精神的一件蠢事。

简单来说，他吻了斯塔克先生。

除了非常愚蠢之外这其实也没什么，往小了说，彼得的嘴唇撞了撞斯塔克先生的嘴角，他发誓只是嘴唇而已，好吧，他是闭眼睛了，但那只持续了——最多两秒钟罢了；稍微夸张一点，彼得帕克吻了托尼斯塔克，蜘蛛侠吻了钢铁侠，然后他们手牵着手去了意大利餐厅度过了美妙的一晚——哦得了吧，快醒醒，高中生在厕所隔间里绝望地抬头盯着天花板，他现在没法走出去，至少不是在洗手台上坐着一个半裸的十一年级女生的时候。眼下彼得觉得自己的人生就像镜子顶端那个忽明忽暗的灯泡一样摇摇欲坠，斯塔克先生从他嘴唇底下挪走自己的脸之后他们就只是那么坐着。你明白吗，连喘气都不自在地干坐着。他们俩坐在猎户座大厦顶楼一言不发，托尼的战甲像辆普通山地车似的停在他们身后，可现在也不是去担心战衣会突然活过来飞起一脚就踢烂彼得的屁股的时候，帕克先生年轻的心脏里像有一万只没修剪过指甲的拉布拉多在咆哮奔跑，接下来会发生什么？斯塔克先生是不是觉得我技术很烂？他会把我推下去吗？直到太阳把彼得的心跳和后背都晒得黏黏糊糊，他决定得说些什么。  
“呃，斯塔克先生，我只……”  
“没关系，”成年人在高中生开口的瞬间马上风度翩翩地摇摇头站起来，大半个太阳刚好埋进他的发顶让彼得看不清托尼的脸，“我经常遇到疯狂粉丝的。所以？我们不如今天就到此为止吧，睡衣崽。”

斯塔克先生走之前揉了揉彼得的头顶，启动推进器时扬起的一片干燥灰尘落到高中生有些发痒的眼睛里。

 

10.  
彼得的确过了几天心惊胆战的日子，他设想着自己将为那件蠢事付出代价的情境，比如某天放学回家之后梅阿姨会一手拿着他的蜘蛛制服一手揪住他的耳朵边哭边弹他的额头，然后宣布她即将会带他移民去冰岛，或者全校人都会知道他沉迷彩虹小马并在午餐时用他的新绰号疯狂耻笑他。又或者，他会在某一天放学的路上，在大厦尖顶晃来晃去的晴朗夜晚遇见斯塔克先生，而无所不能的钢铁侠会从他的金属外壳里露出微笑的脑袋。这样的托尼看上去有那么一点点滑稽，彼得喜欢看他这样。  
可已经过了快一个月了！什么都没有发生！而这可不是那种“没有消息就是好消息”的悲情场景！好吧，哈，悲情。可是你瞧，对于恋爱中的青少年来说，一个月需要被换算成咬掉的指甲的长度，体育课上想起对方的次数和为排解忧郁吃掉的冰激凌个数——把这些加合起来可就是整个宇宙的重量了。不管了，彼得把手里的纸团揉皱又展开，亲都亲了可不能就这么算了，我得见他，我得和斯塔克先生好好谈谈。

 

11.  
“听着，你还小，彼得，你有这样那样的问题。我知道，青春期，学校，拯救世界，梅阿姨，呼——我得说这的确很累，你需要的就是我——这样的移情对象。我都明白，父亲形象缺失，藏了太多小秘密，压力大，睡眠不足，然后我出现了，偶然事件，明白吗。别瞎说什么喜不喜欢，你当然喜欢我，哈，袖口还太紧吗？”  
托尼横在海绵垫子上，从沙发缝里慢慢悠悠摸出一把十字头螺丝刀。他不动声色地踢过去小半张毯子遮住长沙发另一头屏幕还亮着的平板电脑，好吧，他可不打算让帕克家的小子看到他正在研究青少年心理学案例，那个词叫什么来着，对，不好意思。  
怎么，你被年纪不到自己一半大的男孩子亲吻的时候也会害臊的。托尼阖上眼睛翻起一个巨大的白眼，不信可以去问笨笨，托尼最近在工作室里盯着咖啡机愁眉苦脸的时间可比敲敲打打的时间长多了。倒不是说那是件很不好的事——这里指代那个差点让托尼从屋顶上掉下去的亲吻（勉强算是，好吧），那个裹在头套下面的年轻小脑袋总让托尼感到愉快和安稳。这并不仅仅是因为托尼知道帕克先生可以拦下一辆失控的火车，哦，你知道的，睡衣崽——总是更愿意谈论街角的香蕉奶昔大过那群方脑袋蠢货在电视上发表的狗屁言论，他会在遇到大狗狗的时候露出圣诞节时穿红色外套的小男孩会露出的表情，他会在晚餐期间喋喋不休地说着今天又是怎么撞上布鲁克林那块巨大的广告牌的，他会跟在自己屁股后面满屋子转，一口一个“斯塔克先生”就为了一道愚蠢的物理题；他几乎和幻视那个地瓜一样无趣，连托尼说的笑话都没办法完全听懂——但这有什么关系呢，反正它们都没意思极了。可是睡衣崽不一样，哦，那些他发过来的晚安短信和傻兮兮的emoji，托尼叹了这个月以来的第六千九百四十二次口气。彼得像极了一只混进成年河马堆里的独角兽，或者浮在热巧克力上头四脚朝天的粉色棉花糖，他就像——有机蔬菜店里放在最顶层的西红柿，你能明白吗，饱满健康在太阳底下发着光的，有着人人看到都会想要装进袋子里的新鲜和完好。想到这里托尼更沮丧了，我做了什么误导他的事了吗？他最好没和化学老师再顶嘴了，可他究竟是不是出了什么精神上的问题？或许我得给他弄个校准器啊不，心理医生，要是他万一真的其实不喜欢我可怎么办，现在的高中生都是这么瘦的吗？  
瞧见了吗，托尼有时候真是恨极了自己是个聪明人，他就是能一边浑身放松地摊在沙发上一边心跳得像野蜂飞舞，同时忍受自己的大脑里有一百万个彼得帕克穿着卫衣板鞋牛仔裤跑来跑去，彼得们的头发在风里翘得乱七八糟，更糟糕的是每一个彼得都在嘴角笑出了一朵太阳花，七嘴八舌地大喊着“斯塔克先生”。老天啊，托尼感到舌尖发甜，今天是斯塔克的审判日吗？

 

12.  
瞧见了，这就是偏见，自以为是的狗屁学者和大人们常犯的错误，就好像每个失去父亲或（和？）相依为命的伯父的青少年都会有恋父情结似的。彼得把重心换到左脚，为什么一个人就不能因为另一个人的冷笑话、长睫毛和装腔作势的可爱胡子而陷入爱河呢？这就好像在说每个微积分得过F的高中生长大之后都会成为拉星条旗的政治家一样荒谬。  
所以现在看好了，尽管彼得一周至少有三次会忘记带酸奶买鸡蛋穿反袜子，但他可是个如假包换的行动派。“可你会想要吻你老爸吗，那种，抱住后脑勺去吻的吻？”  
“哈？”  
这一次彼得瞄准了，他的嘴唇正正好好贴上了托尼的嘴唇，他能感到托尼的鼻尖都快撞上他的颧骨了，于是他扶着托尼的下巴慢慢调整角度。  
然后他用上了舌头。  
这感觉很棒，真的，彼得得说这比肉酱汁超足的意大利面和从帝国大厦顶楼纵身跳下都要好，特别是当托尼打开嘴唇的时候。好极了，现在彼得只需要想想该如何使这个吻延续得更久就好了。

 

13.  
“我们还要谈谈这事儿吗，因为说老实的我不觉得会有任何人会想这么吻自己老爸。噫哟……我开始看到画面了，这真是非常不合适，我想我们得快点忘了它。好吧，好吧……但你知道，我其实可以做得更好，你喜欢吗？我是说显然我还有很多进步空间，只要练习的机会足够多。这就和后空翻一样，第一次你会摔断自己的脖子，第二次稍微好一点，最多就是单脚跳着去上一个星期学，但你猜怎么着，第五十六次的时候……斯塔克先生，你刚刚是想让星期五用电击枪电我吗？”  
“从我身下下去，臭小子。”  
“好吧，好……你生气了吗？”  
“你作业做完了吗？”  
“……”

“斯塔克先生？”  
“嗯。”  
“你知道我其实……我其实单身了很久了……”  
“没关系，睡衣崽。我当直男也很久了。”

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 

Fin.


End file.
